


Christmas Interlude

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/13/11 on IJ as a gift for Torino10154, who gave me the prompt 'Snowflakes.'</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/13/11 on IJ as a gift for Torino10154, who gave me the prompt 'Snowflakes.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“May I ask why we are wandering the castle grounds aimlessly?”

Harry shrugged, taking Severus’ arm. “Fresh air… and I couldn’t stand to see any more drunken flirting between the staff.” Severus’ eyes narrowed and Harry laughed. “Not towards _me_. They wouldn’t dare.” He suddenly gasped as flecks of white drifted past his face.

“It’s snowing!”

“Yes,” Severus replied dryly. “I believe that’s common in winter.”

Harry ignored him, lifting his face to the sky and closing his eyes with a childlike delight as snowflakes melted on his eyelids. Unable to resist, Severus leaned in to capture his upturned lips.


End file.
